


Waterfalls (Episode 3.04)

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Series: Schooled: Season 3 [4]
Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: 90s Nostalgia, 90s fashion, 90s music, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Condoms, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Safer Sex, Season/Series 03, Sex, Sex Talk, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: TW: sex, safe sex, teenage sexLainey offers her student Claudia advice, but CB overhears their conversation and doesn’t approve. Glascott, Wilma, and Liz Flemming deal with a new controversial fashion trend amongst the students.
Relationships: Charlie "C.B." Brown/Lainey Lewis
Series: Schooled: Season 3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761199
Kudos: 9





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm back with another episode. If you've read my fic, "Let's Talk About Sex," you will recognize the scenes between CB and Lainey. It's kind of a heavy episode in terms of topic, but I think the show would've eventually handled something like this in their usual comic flair. Mind the tags, however. Hope you enjoy it!

_Montage of clips from the 90s: advertisements, posters, music videos, and PSAs regarding safe sex, condom use, and HIV/AIDS, including Van Halen’s “Right Now” video and the music group TLC wearing condoms pinned to their clothes._

LAINEY (V.O.)

Back in the 90s, safe sex became a controversial, yet necessary topic of pop culture. Campaigns designed to promote safer sex practices became the norm in advertisements in magazines, posters, music videos, and PSAs. Teens and young adults were bombarded with images of how to be responsible when it came to their love lives as well as their health. It even sparked a fashion trend, pioneered by the R&B trio TLC, who wore condoms as accessories to promote safe sex. And as you might have guessed it -- William Penn wasn’t immune to the controversial fashion trend.

  
  


**Int. William Penn’s Hallway Near the Front Entrance - Day**

_Becky, Lana Eisenstein, Tom Scott, and Ed Morris are walking side-by-side into William Penn wearing oversized t-shirts and baggy jeans/overalls with wrapped condoms pinned to their clothes. Ed Morris has one tucked behind his glasses over his left eye. Principal Glascott sees them walk in and immediately stops them._

JOHN

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just where do you think you’re going dressed like that?

ED MORRIS

To class, Principal Glascott!

BECKY

Yeah, to class.

JOHN

The hell you aren’t. All attire here at William Penn must be “neat and appropriate” and what are those? ( _grabs the condom from behind Ed’s glasses_ ) Condoms? You’ve got to be kidding me, Ed Morris!

ED MORRIS

It’s a new fashion trend started by the rap-slash-R&B group TLC.

JOHN

Tender loving care? They sound so sweet and innocent to have strayed so far down the wrong path.

BECKY

The letters are the members’ initials -- you know, T-Boz, Left Eye, Chilli.

JOHN

Chilli? Well, I hope those are nicknames or their parents have clearly lost their minds. Anyhoo, I’m gonna need you to remove those condoms this instant. 

LANA 

Principal Glascott, we’re just wearing them. It’s not like we’re actually going to use them. Right, Tom?

_Tom looks taken aback by Lana’s comment. Lana bumps Tom on the shoulder when he doesn’t answer._

TOM SCOTT ( _flustered, in a squeaky voice_ )

Oh, y-yeah. Right. Not using them.

BECKY

Come on, PG! They’re just accessories like earrings or necklaces, and you let us wear those!

JOHN

This is totally different, Becky, and you know it. From now on, no more wearing condoms. ( _realizes what he’s said_ ) I mean, no more wearing them on your clothes. 

_John holds out his hand for them. The students reluctantly take off the condoms from their clothes and hand them over._

JOHN

Don’t take this the wrong way. Please continue to use them as intended, though you are still far too young to be… and they’ve quit listening to me now. That’s great… ( _laughs uneasily_ ) and just what am I going to do with all these? I haven't had a date in months.

_Johnny Atkins passes by John and grabs one out of his hand._

JOHNNY ATKINS

Whoa, gnarly. Thanks, boss!

JOHN

Hey, Johnny, no!

_Johnny walks away._

JOHN

The 90s -- best decade my @$$!

_John sighs as the opening theme song plays._

  
  


**Int. Lainey’s Music Room - Day**

_Aaron Rubin is standing in front of the class presenting his report. Lainey is proudly standing off to the side, and the rest of the class is listening to Aaron, some bored, some enthralled. The bell rings for class to end._

LAINEY (V.O.)

It was October 14th, 1990-something, and I was wrapping up my music appreciation class for the day. My students had spent the last hour presenting their reports on their favorite modern musicians, and Aaron Rubin was reciting the final words of his report when the dismissal bell rang.

LAINEY

Great job, Aaron! I never knew Sir Elton John’s middle name was Hercules, but, hey, even teachers can learn something new, right?

_The students begin to file out of the room._

LAINEY

We’ll finish up the rest of the reports tomorrow... oh, and Tom Scott, don’t even try to sneak out of here without turning yours in.

_Tom stops by the door on his tip-toes, knowing he’s been caught._

TOM SCOTT

I’m sorry, Ms. Lewis, but I haven’t finished my report just yet.

LAINEY

And why not? You’ve had two weeks already.

TOM SCOTT

I’ve been going through kind of a rough patch with Lana lately.

LAINEY

Ah, trouble in paradise, eh?

TOM SCOTT

Something like that.

_Tom sees Lana as she pauses in the doorway of Lainey’s classroom._

TOM SCOTT ( _panicking_ )

There she is, Ms. Lewis. Gotta go! I promise I’ll hand it in tomorrow!

_Tom quickly exits the room to join Lana._

LAINEY

It better be on my desk at 8 am sharp and not a second later, Tom Scott! ( _mumbles under her breath_ ) These kids and their doomed romances are going to be the death of me.

CLAUDIA

Ms. Lewis?

_Lainey spins around only to find Claudia Caughlin. She’s wearing her normal black attire complete with a red flannel shirt tied around her waist and combat boots._

LAINEY

Claudia, hey! Is this about your report? I loved hearing all about Courtney Love even though she needs some serious help in the fashion department.

CLAUDIA

Actually, I was wondering if you’d help me with something a bit more personal. Can we talk somewhere in private?

LAINEY

Oh, sure, absolutely. My office door’s always open.

  
  


**Int. Lainey’s Office - Day**

_Lainey enters her office with Claudia close behind. After shutting the door, Lainey sits down at her desk, and Claudia takes the empty seat across from her, setting her backpack on the second chair beside her._

LAINEY

So what’s up?

CLAUDIA

Well, I’ve been seeing this guy…

LAINEY

Damn, these teen romances are going to be the death of me. But I’m here for you. Please continue.

CLAUDIA

Well, like I said, I’ve been seeing this guy… he doesn’t go to school here, so you wouldn't know him…

LAINEY

He’s not hurting you, is he? ‘Cause if he is, I’ll break his--

CLAUDIA

No, nothing like that, Ms. Lewis. I’m fine… it’s just he’s been pressuring me a lot lately to… you know.

LAINEY

Oh, oh. Oh, that.

CLAUDIA

Yeah, he’s asked me to meet him at this old abandoned house somewhere downtown. He said there’s plenty of rooms and all the kids go there so their parents won’t find out.

LAINEY

Oh.

_Lainey appears confused and deep in thought._

CLAUDIA

Ms. Lewis, are you okay?

_Claudia reaches over and places her right hand on top of Lainey’s._

LAINEY

Sure, I’m fine. Never better. Now, what were we talking about again?

CLAUDIA ( _frustratedly_ )

Should I have sex with my boyfriend, Ms. Lewis?

LAINEY

Right. Well… can’t you talk to your mother about this? I mean, didn’t you two make up a while ago?

CLAUDIA

Yeah, we’re great, but I can’t talk to her about this kind of stuff. She’ll ground me for life or make me wear a chastity belt until I’m eighteen. Please, Ms. Lewis, you’re the only one I can talk to about this sort of stuff.

LAINEY

Okay, fine. I guess, if you feel you’re ready - and I mean, make sure you’re definitely ready first - make sure he wears a, uh, condom.

CLAUDIA ( _dumbfounded_ )

Really? You think I should go through with it? I thought for sure you were going to tell me not to.

LAINEY

Well, like I said, only if you’re ready. If you’re not, I’d definitely say no then.

CLAUDIA

How do I know if I’m ready or not?

LAINEY

I guess you just... know.

CLAUDIA

How did you know you were ready, you know… when you did it the first time?

_Lainey appears flustered and at a loss for words._

LAINEY

Ugh… well, Claudia, that’s a little, uh, personal. But please if you decide to go ahead with it, just make sure you’re safe, okay?

CLAUDIA ( _obviously rattled_ )

Okay. Um, thank you, Ms. Lewis.

_Claudia picks up her backpack and leaves the office. Lainey pulls a file folder out from one of her drawers and begins fanning herself._

LAINEY

Well, that was all kinds of awkward.

_CB walks into Lainey’s office._

CB

I’ll say it was. Uh, Lainey, can I speak with you for just a sec?

LAINEY ( _rolls her eyes_ )

Of course, CB, since apparently everyone's seeking out my advice today, how may I help you?

_Lainey puts her feet up on the desk, crossing them at the ankles. CB places his hands on her desk and leans forward._

CB

Oh, I don’t need your advice since it obviously sucks balls. Just what in the hell were you thinking, Lainey?

LAINEY

Were you eavesdropping again, Mr. Nosy McDumb-Tie?

CB

Ouch, that was harsh. You don’t like Ren and Stimpy? They’re a hoot!

_Lainey walks around her desk to meet him and puts her arms around his shoulders._

LAINEY

No, I don’t. I’m an actual adult. CB, I love you and all, but you need to stop listening in on my private conversations with students.

_CB places his arms around her waist, looking at her lovingly._

CB

Well, this is the one time I’m glad I did. What were you thinking telling that girl she could have sex with her boyfriend?

LAINEY

I didn’t. I just told her to make sure she was ready first.

CB

That’s the same thing, Lainey! Who knows? She might decide she’s ready next week or tomorrow or five minutes from now. 

LAINEY ( _chuckles_ )

Well, at least I told her to wrap it up, am I right?

CB

Look, you can’t go around telling sixteen-year-old girls to have sex. Claudia’s way too young!

_Lainey drops her arms and backs away from him slightly, appalled._

LAINEY

What should I have told her then? Don’t even kiss him? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure she’s already done that or worse.

CB

You should’ve just said, ‘don’t have sex.’ She was practically begging you to tell her no!

LAINEY ( _on the verge of tears_ )

Well, I’m sorry I’m not Mr. Brown, the Superteacher! I got all flustered and didn’t know what to say!

_They stare each other down for several seconds before CB finally breaks eye contact. He grabs her hand._

CB

Look, Lainey, I didn’t mean to upset you. I know you thought what you said was right at the time, but can’t you see my side of things just this once?

LAINEY

Yeah, I guess so. And I’m sorry for insulting you and your tie even if it is the stupidest one yet.

CB

I’m choosing to ignore that outrageously insincere apology and focus on Claudia right now. Lainey, there are so many things for kids to worry about nowadays that we didn’t have back when we were in high school, AIDS being one of them.

LAINEY

I know. You’re right… as always.

CB

Thank you. Just please fix this before Claudia does something she’ll regret for the rest of her life.

LAINEY

Can you do it for me?

CB ( _laughs_ )

No, Lainey, she came to you for advice. Besides, I’m a guy. I doubt she wants to hear it from me.

LAINEY

Okay, fine. I’ll talk to her after class tomorrow.

CB

Good. Let’s just hope it won’t be too late. See ya later? 

LAINEY ( _sadly_ )

Yeah. Love you.

CB

Love you too.

_CB gives her a quick peck on the lips and leaves the room. Lainey watches him go and runs both hands through her hair. She sighs._

  
  


**Int. John Glascott’s Office - Day**

_Liz Flemming and Wilma walk in. John stands up from his desk._

LAINEY (V.O)

While CB was giving me a serious reality check, Wilma and Liz were about to give Principal Glascott one as well.

LIZ

John, we’ve got a major problem on our hands.

JOHN

I know. The seniors let crickets loose in the hallway again. Johnny Atkins was supposed to be on that.

WILMA

That’s not what we’re talking about, John.

JOHN

Good ‘cause I brought one home somehow and I can’t find it anywhere. I keep hearing the chirping in my sleep - and not to mention, the chirping’s driving Feather Locklear wild.

_Liz holds up a wrapped condom and places it down on John’s desk in front of him._

LIZ

Focus, John! I’ve been finding these all day on the floor of my classroom and the students are wearing them on their clothes, claiming it’s some trendy new fashion statement.

JOHN

Yeah, I know. ( _pulls out a handful of condoms from his drawer_ ) Confiscated these this morning from the students as well.

LIZ  
Well, I think it’s gotten completely out of hand! What do they think this is, the Red Light District in Amsterdam -- or France?

WILMA

I’m not sure what you two are all worked up about.

_They both look at her, confused._

WILMA  
The kids are just promoting safe sex, and seeing as I’m their biology teacher, I’m pretty sure they know what could happen if they don’t use them.

LIZ

You gotta be @#$%’ing kidding me! This isn’t an episode of _The Real World._ They shouldn’t have to use them at all. They’re still children for crying out loud! Besides, I always teach my female students to be at one with their own bodies and not give into the pressures of the misogynistic male.

JOHN

Okay, going to pretend I didn’t hear that last part, but I’m sorry, Wilma, we have to be the responsible adults here and nip this in the bud right now. 

_Wilma scoffs._

LIZ

Thank you, John. Now maybe I can get through my geometry lesson without feeling like I’m the latest star in a Durex commercial.

_Liz leaves._

WILMA  
Are you sure about this, John? I think it could start up some relevant conversations with students about health and their bodies.

JOHN

Absolutely. If we don’t rectify it now, I’m sure the parents will start complaining and the Board will be breathing down my neck to put an end to it. We don’t want to lose their trust in us as a staff. I’m sorry, Wilma. My hands are tied on this one.

_Wilma nods, regretfully, and John leaves her in his office. She sighs and follows after him._


	2. Act Two

****

**Int. William Penn’s Main Office - Day**

_John is speaking into the microphone of the PA system. The scene switches back and forth between John speaking and the students reacting to what he has to say._

LAINEY (V.O.)

Later that same day, Principal Glascott was about to take his stance on the new fashion trend despite Wilma’s objections.

JOHN

Gooooood afternoon, William Penn! This is your proud principal, John Glascott, here! Just had a few announcements before we head home for the day. Remember to wear your blue and yellow tomorrow for the pep rally, and from now on, students are no longer permitted to wear anything pinned on their clothing. This included buttons, pins, and anything else circular in shape. Thank you and have a great afternoon. Go Quakers!

  
  


**Int. Wilma’s Classroom - Day**

_Wilma and her students are listening to Glascott’s announcements. They groan, visibly upset by the new stipulation. Wilma scoffs as well._

BECKY

Now we can’t wear buttons or pins at all. This is bull poop!

HARRIET

Yeah, bull poop. Don’t you think so, Ms. Howell?

WILMA

I sure do and I’ve got just the idea to win them back!

_Wilma gives them a mischievous look. Becky and Harriet look at each other and smile._

  
  


**Int. William Penn’s Main Office - Day**

_John Glascott walks toward his office, whistling. He opens the door and is bombarded with blown-up condoms (like balloons). He can barely walk into his office as there are so many. He tries to move them out of the way, throwing punches._

JOHN

What the @#$%! It just had to be condoms -- condoms! Not butterflies or flowers or chocolate! But condoms! Ugh…

_John gives up fighting, sighing._

  
  


**Int. Lainey’s Music Room - Evening**

_Lainey stands in front of her guitar students as they play the ending chords of “Free Fallin” by Tom Petty._

LAINEY (V.O.)

While Principal Glascott faced backlash for his new stance on the dress code, I was still feeling guilty for the advice I’d given Claudia earlier that day.

LAINEY

Hey, it’s almost seven, you guys. I guess we should call it a night. Excellent work today! I think we’re almost ready to perform “Free Fallin” at the fall festival next week -- if we’re lucky.

_The students pick up their guitars and exit the room. Lainey sinks down on the bench in front of her piano, completely exhausted. She leans forward and lays her head against the keys, causing them to make a loud noise._

CB

Sounds like you’re out of practice, Lewis!

LAINEY ( _jerks her head up, startled_ )

Damn it, CB!

CB

Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you, Sleeping Beauty.

_CB rubs her shoulders and Lainey sighs, smiling._

LAINEY

Haven’t I heard you call me that before?

CB ( _looks_ _sheepish_ )

Don’t think so… what is this? 

_CB picks up a folded sheet of notebook paper on the floor._

CB

It says “To: Claudia, From: Jared.”

LAINEY

Let me see that! 

_Lainey stands up from the piano bench and yanks the letter right out of his hand._

CB

Okay, that was rude.

_Lainey unfolds the letter and quickly reads it, her eyes widening._

LAINEY

Oh, crap! ( _hands him the note_ ) Claudia’s meeting her boyfriend downtown tonight!

CB

No way! ( _takes the note and reads it_ ) See, this is why I told you it might be too late!

_Lainey rushes over to her desk and grabs her shoulder bag, plundering through it._

LAINEY

I’ve gotta get to that abandoned house and drag her out of there!

CB

No, Lainey. Let’s call her parents and let them handle it from here.

LAINEY ( _with tears in her eyes_ )

CB, I can’t. This is all my fault and Claudia trusted me. I can’t let her mother find out. They’ve gotten so close over the past few months. I can’t let anything come between them again.

_CB sighs and closes his eyes._

CB

Okay, but will you please let me drive you downtown? I don’t want anything to happen to you either. Besides, you’re exhausted and in no shape for driving right now.

LAINEY

Thanks, CB. You’re such an amazing friend -- well, I guess I should say, boyfriend. 

_Lainey reaches up and cups CB’s left cheek with her right hand. CB smiles._

CB

Always. 

_CB grabs Lainey’s hand, and they hurry out of the room._

  
  


**Ext. Wilma’s Apartment - Evening**

_Wilma opens her apartment door to see John Glascott standing in the doorway. She’s wearing a bathrobe and seems rather uncomfortable with him seeing her in it._

WILMA ( _worried_ )

John! What are you doing here?

JOHN

I think you know, Wilma. The “balloons” in my office were a thoughtful gesture, but it took me over an hour to clear them out of my office, not to mention the fact that I’m in desperate need of a shower with all that lubricant rubbing off on my head.

WILMA

Sorry, John. I didn’t think the students would take it that far.

JOHN

So you were the one who gave them the idea? I thought we agreed we needed to take a united stance against this issue.

WILMA

I only encouraged them to protest what they thought was right. I didn’t know that’s what they had in mind exactly.

JOHN

This issue’s very important to you, isn’t it?

WILMA ( _looks sad_ )

Of course, it is. Look, John, one of my cousins died of AIDS last year because he was careless when it came to his body. Watching his health rapidly deteriorate was one of the worst experiences of my life, and I just can’t even imagine going through it again with one of my students. I won’t do it, John! These kids mean everything to me.

JOHN

I had no idea, Wilma. I’m sorry to hear that. I’d do anything for these kids too. Maybe there’s some way we can make a compromise.

WILMA

What did you have in mind?

JOHN

How about during the pep rally tomorrow, we change it up a bit?

_Wilma gives him a smile in agreement._

  
  


**Int. CB’s Car - Night**

_Lainey is staring out the passenger’s side window. CB is driving._

LAINEY (V.O.)

While Wilma and John were reaching an agreement on the dress code, CB and I hoped to find Claudia before it was too late.

CB

So why does this whole situation with Claudia bother you so much? 

LAINEY

What do you mean? It doesn’t bother me.

CB

Really? Then, why didn’t you share your own experiences with her when she asked? It might’ve helped her make a better decision.

LAINEY

How long were you listening to our conversation?

CB

Long enough to know the subject matter was getting to you.

LAINEY

Well, you know how it was being a teenager and sneaking out to fool around with the person you were dating at the time.

CB

You’ve seen my yearbook picture, Lainey. You know I wasn’t sneaking out or fooling around. If anything, I was busy staying in.

LAINEY

Oh, right, I forgot you were a total loser in high school. Sorry, that sounded way harsh.

CB

It’s okay. I was a total loser, but I’m pretty awesome now if I do say so myself.

LAINEY

You are. Totally awesome.

_Lainey reaches over and runs her hands through CB’s hair playfully._

CB

Stop it, you’re making me blush. And don’t mess with the hair, okay? It’s perfectly coiffed.

LAINEY

Coiffed? Oh, Charlie Brown, you and your big, smarty-pants words.

CB

You still didn’t answer my question, though.

LAINEY 

You’re right, I didn’t.

CB

Lainey, come on, you can tell me anything, remember?

_CB reaches over and grabs her hand, resting their entwined hands in her lap._

LAINEY

Alright, if you must know… I had sex rather young, okay?

_CB’s eyes widen, but stay focused straight ahead on the road._

CB

I’m listening.

LAINEY

It was right after my mom left and my dad became this overprotective tyrant. He did what he thought was best, but I really didn’t have a motherly figure to go to for advice, except my aunt, who wasn’t the best role model. I guess you could say I went looking for love in all the wrong places.

CB

I’m sorry.

LAINEY ( _teary-eyed_ )

I guess that’s why it hit home so hard for me because I’ve been there and I know what it’s like.

CB ( _kisses her hand_ )

I wish I’d have been there -- back then. Mostly so I could’ve castrated that jackass.

LAINEY _(laughs_ )

I wish you'd been there, too. Thanks for listening.

CB ( _looks over at her_ )

No worries. Thanks for trusting me enough to share it with me.

LAINEY 

Well, you were being rather nosy about it, so.

CB

Um, I think, this is it.

_Lainey stares out the window at a two-story derelict house. CB pulls over to the curb and shifts the car into park._

CB

Well, it’s not the Beverly Hilton, but it seems rather cozy. 

LAINEY ( _laughs_ )

If you’re the Addams Family.

_Lainey and CB exit the car._

CB

I was always partial to the Munsters myself.

LAINEY 

You would be.

_CB laughs like Herman Munster and Lainey laughs. They then walk hand-in-hand up the front steps of the house._

POLICE OFFICER 

Hey! You there! What are you two doing here?

_Lainey and CB turn and shield her eyes from the glare of a flashlight pointed right in their faces._

CB

Officer, maybe you can help us. We’re looking for someone. She’s about this tall, brown hair, sixteen--

POLICE OFFICER 

Look, nobody’s here. We got word that there were squatters in the house and have been for some time. We ran all the kids out and took the defiant ones down to the station about an hour ago. You might wanna check there for your daughter.

LAINEY

She’s not our daughter -- I mean, she’s somebody’s daughter, just not ours.

CB ( _gives Lainey a look_ )

She’s our student actually, but thank you for your help, officer. 

_The officer huffs, shakes his head, and then descends the stairs._

LAINEY 

Well, I guess we’re too late.

_Lainey sighs and plops down on one of the steps. CB sits down beside her._

CB 

It would appear so. I guess we should leave it to Claudia’s parents to handle now.

LAINEY

I just hope she’s safe.

_CB drapes an arm around her shoulder and kisses the side of her head._

CB

Hey, I’m sure she is. Let’s get you home, okay?

_CB stands up, offering his right hand to her. Lainey reaches for his hand and they walk back to his car._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Thank you! ~ Dazzy xxoo


	3. Act Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating! I've been in the process of moving for the last month and haven't really had the time to focus on writing. Alas, here is the final act! Hope it was worth the wait!

**Int. CB’s Car - Night**

_Lainey looks out the car’s passenger side window with her elbow propped up against the door. She sighs._

LAINEY

So what about you, CB?

CB

What about me now?

LAINEY

You know, what was your first time like?

CB ( _flustered_ )

Oh, you don’t want to hear about that.

_Lainey grabs his arm._

LAINEY

Come on. It’ll distract me from thinking about Claudia. Please.

CB

Okay. Well, it was in college. Her name was Annabelle…

LAINEY

Annabelle? Isn’t that the name of the boat you built in that bottle?

CB ( _blushes_ )

Y-Yeah. Um, I named it after her? 

LAINEY

CB!

_Lainey slaps his leg, causing CB to jump._ _He almost runs the car off the road, but regains control of the car quickly. We hear tires screeching and car horns honking._

CB

Jesus, Lainey! What the hell?

LAINEY

Are you a virgin?

CB ( _laughs_ )

No. ( _sighs_ ) Well, technically… yes, but I've done other stuff, though. Kinda.

LAINEY

Charlie Brown, I can't believe I've known you all this time and you never told me you were a virgin!

_CB clears his throat and loosens the knot of his tie._

CB

Well, it’s not something you casually slip into conversation. Besides, it’s rather embarrassing to be in your late twenties and still a virgin, especially being a guy.

LAINEY

You shouldn’t be embarrassed, CB. I think it’s great. I envy you, actually. 

CB

I guess I’ve just been waiting for the right girl to come along.

_CB looks over at her and smiles. He reaches over and grabs hold of her hand. Lainey smiles back shyly, biting her lip. She then looks back out the window and spies someone walking down the street._

LAINEY

Stop the car! 

_CB slams on the brakes, lurching them both forward._

LAINEY

It’s Claudia.

CB 

Whew, okay, remind me to never drive you anywhere again. ( _sighs and places a hand over his heart_ ) But in all seriousness, go to her. I’ll wait right here for you.

_Lainey smiles and exits the car. She walks toward Claudia, who turns to face her. Claudia has obviously been crying with mascara streaks down her cheeks._

CLAUDIA

Ms. Lewis? Is that Mr. Brown?

LAINEY 

Oh, hey, Claudia. Yeah, we were both worried about you. Is everything okay? I heard the house was cleared out by the cops.

CLAUDIA ( _starts to cry again_ )

Oh? Well, I was already gone by then anyway.

LAINEY ( _places a hand on Claudia’s shoulder_ )

Hey, it’s okay, you’re safe now.

CLAUDIA 

It’s not that. Jared, my boyfriend… I told him that I wasn’t ready and… he-he dumped me and ran off with some other girl.

LAINEY 

Oh, Claudia. I’m so sorry.

_Lainey wraps her arms around Claudia and pulls her close. Lainey looks back at CB through the windshield of his car, and he places his hand on his forehead._

LAINEY

Let us take you home, okay? 

CLAUDIA 

Thanks, Ms. Lewis.

_Lainey leads Claudia back to CB’s car. They both get into the car._

CB ( _in a British “cockney” accent_ )

Good evening! The name’s Charles Brown. Where to, Miss Caughlin?

_Lainey laughs and shakes her head. “Waterfalls” by TLC begins to play as the scene changes._

  
  


**Int. William Penn’s Gymnasium - Day**

_Students are seated on the bleachers for the pep rally. John Glascott steps up to the podium in front of the bleachers and tests the microphone. Wilma stands off to his right, grinning from ear to ear. Boos can be heard as he begins to speak._

JOHN

Good afternoon, William Penn! And despite those rather disrespectful boos, I can smell that “team” spirit. Get it - “team” spirit? Like that Nirvana song?

WILMA ( _rolls her eyes_ )

Just get on with it, John.

JOHN ( _chuckling_ )

I know you guys are anxious to get the pep rally started, but before we do, I wanted to announce that, thanks to Ms. Howell, I will be taking back my stance on the “no buttons or pins” rule. In fact ( _turns to Wilma_ ), we made everyone a spirit button as a peace offering.

_Wilma picks up a cardboard box and begins handing out the buttons to the students. She is joined by Liz Flemming and several other faculty members._

BECKY

Principal Glascott, this is great, but what about the ( _whispers with a hand beside her mouth_ ) you-know-whats?

JOHN

Well, I thought about that, and my stance on that still holds. 

_Becky and the other students groan._

WILMA

BUT we also thought that you might like to have someone to talk to about your health as well as other gross things about your bodies ( _shivers_ ), so we’ve asked Dr. Leslie and Nurse Julie to join us once a week to answer any questions you may have. 

_Leslie and Julie join John at the podium and wave._

JOHN

It’ll be after school. Kinda like a rap session, but you don't have to be MC Hammer to participate.

_John pauses as if waiting for laughs, but then clears his throat when there is an awkward silence._

_JOHN_

Must be losing my touch. Anyhoo… go Quakers!

_The students cheer. The Quaker mascot comes through the double doors along with the cheerleaders. John and Wilma high five._

**Ext. Lainey’s Apartment - Night**

_Lainey and CB stand outside the front door._

CB

You did good tonight, kid. I’m proud of ya.

LAINEY

Thanks, and thank you for making me see the error of my ways.

CB

Well, it’s a tough job, but someone’s gotta do it.

LAINEY

Oh, yeah?

CB

Absolutely. 

_Lainey tugs playfully on his tie and pulls him in for a kiss. They kiss rather passionately, and CB backs her up against the door._

LAINEY ( _with a seductive look in her eyes_ )

Hey, you wanna come in? We can pop some popcorn and I think we may be able to catch the last half of _Seinfeld_.

CB

Oh, no, that’s okay. It’s getting late, so I should head on home.

LAINEY

You sure? I wasn’t suggesting that we--

CB

Oh, I know. I just think it’s best that we call it a night. It is a school night after all.

LAINEY ( _disappointed_ )

Okay. Well, thanks again… for your help.

CB

Hakuna matata.

_CB reluctantly nods and turns to leave. Lainey, frowning, turns and enters her apartment._

_Montage: students cheering as the football players enter the gym, John and Wilma clapping, Claudia hugging her mom as they sit on a couch watching TV, Lainey sitting on her couch in her pajamas eating popcorn, CB driving home in his car. He seems conflicted, regretful._

LAINEY (V.O.)

Sometimes in life, we may feel uncertain about decisions we’re faced with. Some decisions are easy, while others can seem rather scary because we’re unsure what may be waiting for us on the other side. It may also mean giving up a part of ourselves in the process that we can never get back in the end. But if you seek out advice from those you care about most and listen to your heart, you may find those difficult decisions are not so difficult after all.

_The TLC song ends._

  
  


**Ext. Lainey’s Apartment**

_Lainey opens the door, surprised. CB turns around to face her._

LAINEY

CB? What are you doing here? I thought you said we should call it a ni--

_CB grabs the sides of her face and kisses her passionately. Lainey soon breaks off the kiss._

LAINEY

Wait -- does this mean -- are you sure about this?

CB

I’ve never been more certain about anything in my life.

_Lainey smiles and pulls CB in for a kiss. They continue kissing, and Lainey backs them up into the apartment and closes the door behind them._

  
  


**END ACT THREE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this episode. This may be the last one for a while since my work will be starting up again and I'm taking several classes as well at the same time. Thank you for all of your support in this endeavor! Please let me know what you thought. ~ Dazzy xxoo


End file.
